User blog:Secretive Gurl/Christmas Mystery
Tomorrow is Christmas said the protagonist. I can't wait until tomorrow morning, on Christmas! said the protagonist and then sleep, thinking everything will be spectacular tomorrow. Everything changes quickly during the next morning, the Butler found the dead body of Miss Christmas inside of her own room. The Butler calls the Investigator and other peoples to help to find the murderer. 'Roles' Note - All role is Unique and there can only be 1 role per game. All role will be decided by himself, the RNGesus. Good Roles - ' Investigator - You start with 1 Clue about the murderer and a magnifying glass. Your goal is to catch the Murderer. Crime Scene Photographer - You start with a Camera. Your goal is to catch the Murderer. Subgoal - Take all pictures that count as a Clue about the Murderer (must found 3 Clues) Lawyer - You start with an empty will and a pen. Your goal is to help the Investigator win the trial in the Court against the Murderer. Subgoal - You must found all 4 Shredded paper that contains Miss Christmas real will. '''Evil Roles - ' Murderer - You start with a knife. Your goal is to Kill ALL Good roles and escape without getting caught. Forger - You start with 2 empty wills and a pen. Your goal is to successfully defend the Murderer in the Court against the Investigator. Subgoal - Successfully forge 2 or more Shredded paper that contains Miss Christmas real will. Disguiser - Choose any item to start with - a Magnifying glass, Camera or a beauty kit. Your goal is to successfully help the Murderer escape from the crime scene. Subgoal - (depending on your start item) 'Neutral Roles -' The Butler - At the start of the investigation (or the game) choose any side to win with - Good or Evil and you start with a Stun Gun. Your goal is to help your side. Subgoal - Serve tea to all players. The Maid - At the start of the investigation (or the game) choose any side to win with - Good or Evil and you start with a vial of poison. Your goal is to help your side. Subgoal - Kill anyone that is the opposite from your own side. '''Phases Every player will immediately start the investigation. If any Good role catches the murderer, the Court phase will begin regardless if that player is the killer or not. The Judge will be me obviously. Everyone will post their own Clues and then the Court will begin. If The Investigator loses in the Court, the Murderer win and if the Murderer loses in the Court, the Investigator will win. But if that player is not the REAL Murderer, the Investigator will lose. If that did commit any murder, then both sides will win. 'How to join 101' This is only limited in Discord btw (cuz I don't wiki enough xd) Fill me this application - Name - Discord Username with your tag - Example - Overseer of the Undead#0702 Thank you for joining xd To all non Discord user - I'm sorry xd Category:Blog posts